1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching structure of a roof side weather strip for vehicles which seals between an upper portion of a door opening edge of a vehicle body and a door glass of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in a sealing structure which seals between a peripheral edge of a vehicle body opening of a vehicle and a door provided with a door sash, for example, an opening trim weather strip is attached in a flange of the peripheral edge of the vehicle body opening, a door weather strip is attached in an outer periphery of the door sash, a hollow seal portion of the opening trim weather strip abuts on a protrusion of the door sash when the door is closed, and the hollow seal portion and a seal lip of the door weather strip abut on the outer panel of the peripheral edge of the vehicle body opening, so as to seal between a vehicle body and the door.
At that time, the elevating/lowering door glass of the door is held by a glass run provided in the inner periphery of the door sash, and is elevated/lowered in a groove of the glass run. The sealing between the door glass and the door sash is performed by the glass run.
However, in this case, in the appearance of the side surface of the vehicle, the glass run around the door glass or the door sash is present, and a center pillar is formed in a prominent shape. Since the glass run is present in the center pillar of the door sash, a gap exists on a surface between the door sash and the door glass, which is not preferable in design.
For this reason, as illustrated in FIG. 3, as a sashless door type vehicle body, the door sash is not provided, and in the upper portion from the belt line portion of the door 1, only the door glass 5 is elevated/lowered freely. Accordingly, in the side surface of the vehicle, the upper portion of the door 1 from the belt line portion can be set as the appearance of only the door glass 5.
In this case, as illustrated in FIG. 4, in a roof side weather strip 110, an attaching base portion 111 is formed of a solid material, a first hollow seal portion 120, a second hollow seal portion 130, and a cover lip 140 are formed of a sponge material, and a bottom wall 112 of the attaching base portion 111 adheres to a molding 9 attached in a peripheral edge 6 of a vehicle body opening by a double-coated adhesive tape 8, and is attached in a screwed retainer 170 in a locking manner (for example, see JP-A-2008-162474).
In this case, an attaching strength in the retainer 170 is improved, and the deformation of the attaching base portion 111 is reduced. However, a cost increases since the molding or the double-coated adhesive tape 8 is used, and the overall weight of the roof side weather strip 110 cannot be reduced so that the vehicle is not reduced in weight.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, the retainer 260 is attached in the peripheral edge 6 by an attachment screw 280, and an outboard engaging groove 211 and an inboard engaging groove 212 of a roof side weather strip 210 are attached by being engaged by an outboard locking part 261 and an inboard locking part 262 of the retainer 260 (for example, see JP-A-2005-255007).
In this case, the cost is reduced. However, the outboard engaging groove 211 and the inboard engaging groove 212 are pinched by the tips of the outboard locking part 261 and the inboard locking part 262 of the retainer 260. When a holding force increases, the roof side weather strip 210 is hardly assembled with the retainer 260, whereby it is hard to raise the holding force sufficiently.
For this reason, in the sashless door type vehicle, an attaching structure of a roof side weather strip has been demanded which is excellent in an assembling property and a holding property and can reduce a cost.